Vain Head and Double Heart空荡头颅双重心
by Naked-Running
Summary: 翻译自www .fanfiction. net/s/10175862/1/Vain-Head-and-Double-Heart 约翰·华生有一个问题：他还没遇到他的灵魂伴侣。这还不算，他的计时器连动都没动过。他还发现自己不知怎的陷入了对疯狂室友的深爱之中。同时，感情迟钝的夏洛克正专注于破一个案子。 爱之时设定（"如果有一个表可以将那一刻倒数…"）和灵魂伴侣AU，有一些破案剧情。语言分级为T。


s/10175862/1/Vain-Head-and-Double-Heart

Vain Head and Double Heart

By: HerHighness

John Watson has a problem: he hasn't met his soul mate. Moreover, his TiMER hasn't even activated yet. Somehow he still finds himself falling deeply in love with his nutter of a flat mate. Meanwhile, the emotionally oblivious Sherlock investigates a case. TiMER universe ("If a clock could count down to the moment...") and soul mate AU. Also, a bit of a case fic. T for language.

Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Drama - [Sherlock H., John W.] - Words: 4,878 - Reviews: 5 - Favs: 25 - Follows: 4 - Published: Mar 10 - Status: Complete - id: 10175862

约翰·华生有一个问题：他还没遇到他的灵魂伴侣。这还不算，他的计时器连动都没动过。他还发现自己不知怎的陷入了对疯狂室友的深爱之中。同时，感情迟钝的夏洛克正专注于破一个案子。

爱之时设定（"如果有一个表可以将那一刻倒数…"）和灵魂伴侣AU，有一些破案剧情。语言分级为T。

分级：T 浪漫/正剧

"_如果有一个表可以在你遇到灵魂伴侣之前为你倒计时，你愿意知道吗？这是新产品'爱之时'的宣言。这是计算机界对伴侣配对又一次革命性成果，爱之时使你知道你的灵魂伴侣何时进入你的生命。"_

"_我们已经研究发现所有人都在遇到他们真爱的路上。在青春期开始之后植入的爱之时，由体温供能，它监控着爱之荷尔蒙—催产素的水平。"_

"_它会在命中注定那一天的前天午夜归零，然后在第二天，它可能在任何时刻响起，那就是你遇到灵魂伴侣的时刻！"_

—_爱之时 __2010_

约翰·华生过的一点也不好。他已经连续一周睡眠不足了，今天也是。睡眼朦胧的醒来后，他闻到公寓里蔓延的奇怪味道。他一边叹气一边用手揉着自己的脸，然后起身去追寻味道的源头。当然了，源头是厨房。

"那么，这都是什么玩意？"医生对他的疯狂室友开门见山，后者正站在一大堆化学试剂和仪器后面。

"我假设你指的是这气体。这是乙酸无水物，是合成乙酰水杨酸的重要组成物，"夏洛克微微转身面对约翰，投去一个他标示性的责备眼神，"真的吗，约翰。你可是一个医生；你应该知道这是什么。"

"好吧，可不嘛。"约翰转了转眼睛。是啊，_很明显_他就应该用闻就能明确分辨这些化学品都是什么。"还有啊，为什么你又要在我们的厨房里做阿司匹林？"

"案子。"

"咳，我差不多猜出来了。你不多解释一下吗？"

"为了对比水杨酸含量为23%的简陋自制版本与含有纯净水杨酸的市场出售版本在血液黏稠度、疼痛和过敏反应方面的不同效果。我需要测定出在死者在死前被摄入的药量以及摄入的时间。"夏洛克的毫无起伏地吐出一连串句子，同时在右手中晃动着锥形烧瓶。

当然，约翰早就习惯了这些实验以及他朋友的所有奇怪举动，但这并不意味着他就会特别喜欢被刺鼻的、腐蚀性的、_易燃的_化学品攻击。"你就…努力不要把房子烧了就好了。"

得到一个并不太让人安心的"嗯"作为回复以后，约翰疲惫的叹口气，准备去上班。

诊所也没好到哪去。尽管他真的很喜欢当医生，但是他一点都不适合无聊又琐碎的任务，像是检查发炎的喉咙啊，还有开抗生素什么的。不幸的是，他要面对的确实都是这些事。很明显，它又来了。

在他叫下一个病人的时候，他确定无疑地听到了两声爱之时倒计时清零的砰砰声，这让他的日子有了一点可怜的转变。

约翰出于习惯飞快地将袖子挽到肘部以上，盯着自己的爱之时。

不，不。当然不是了。

他的爱之时还在狂妄的飞快增长着数字，自从他十八岁安上它之后就是这样了（这个相当不受欢迎的礼物来自他姐姐，她可一直深爱着科技与浪漫），这说明他的灵魂伴侣甚至还都没_安装_上爱之时。

他抬起头，意识到这对神仙眷侣是一对大概上周才装上爱之时的少年，不由得瑟缩了一下。这对身材瘦长的青少年在诊所的大堂里拥抱着，他们的父母在一边进行自我介绍并对这场景滔滔不绝地说着什么。

命运真是个婊子。

约翰已经装备了爱之时将近二十年了，他原来还希望他的完美另一半赶紧他妈的也装上，好让他至少能知道他还有多久才能遇到他，可现在他已经快放弃了。他偶尔会考虑将这个没用的玩意拆掉，这样他就不用每个月为它交钱。唯一能阻止他这么做的就是他知道移出爱之时是永久性的，当他改变主意的时候可就再装不上了。

他放下袖子，走过去和他的同事一起祝贺这一对。他真的没什么好嫉妒他们的。因为找到自己的灵魂伴侣是非常幸福的时刻，而且雷斯利与劳伦看起来是很可爱的孩子。

萨拉·索伊尔在他经过的时候同情地拍了拍他的胳膊。他一开始在诊所工作的时候，他可爱的老板也与他处于同样的境地，于是他们试着在一起过。

这进行的很不错，直到萨拉的爱之时在他们的一次约会中动了起来。那时候她还有四年才能遇到自己的另一半。他们考虑过将这感情萌芽继续得更长久一些，但这对他们两人都毫无意义。两人的和平分手却没有能让萨拉从这场灾难中恢复过来。

"约翰—"

"现在你的读数是多少，萨拉？"

她瑟缩了一下，知道他是想要转变话题，"只有四个月。但是约翰，你也会有这么一天的。你是个好人。无论你的灵魂伴侣是谁，他都非常、非常有幸能拥有你。"

"谢谢。"约翰说的是实话。他和萨拉不合拍是在是个遗憾。她是真正的珍宝。"你也会很幸运，你知道的。"他伸出手放在了她的肩上轻轻捏了捏，然后拖着步子走回自己的办公室。

他捏着自己的鼻梁，掏出手机给格雷格发了条短信。

_今儿晚上喝酒？—__JW_

约翰知道他不该喝酒。酒精对于解决情感问题既不健康也不有效，但有时候这是他唯一的法子了。

_行啊。和夏洛克有关？—__GL_

_这一次，没关。—__JW_

当然，从某种角度间接来说，是有关的。可能是因为孤独，可能他就是疯了，但是约翰慢慢地、坚定地、确定地发觉_有什么东西_在他和他室友间慢慢发芽。说实话，谁能怪得了他呢？夏洛克是一个挺拔，帅气，名副其实的天才。是啊，尽管他有些…怪癖，但他仍是约翰所知的最优秀的人，当然他也是约翰有过的最好的朋友。

但是长期暴露在伟大侦探的魅力之下，让约翰渴望着比友谊更进一步的关系。真的，约翰真的知道与夏洛克·福尔摩斯之间有点_什么_不是好事。那个饭桶浑身上下都表现着对人类基本社交的屈尊俯就，更别提浪漫的感情纠葛了。

他认为这让他渴求灵魂伴侣更有理由。他的灵魂伴侣越早进入他的生命，他就能越早从夏洛克·妈蛋·福尔摩斯这个地狱里逃掉。

当约翰到达酒吧的时候，格雷格早就在老地方等着他了；他面前还摆着两杯啤酒。

"抱歉我迟到了，今天有两个孩子在我们的诊所里倒计时清零了，所以下班用的时间比我估计的长。"

"没关系，哥们，"探长一边说，一边把一个杯子推向约翰，"他们能这么年轻就遇见总是好事。我当初装上爱之时的时候，看见我要等三十岁之后才能遇到我的灵魂伴侣，特失望。嗯，当然了，这等待终归是值得的。"

约翰嘟囔着抱怨"天哪，但愿如此"，然后灌下一大口麦芽啤酒。

格雷格清了清嗓子，又松了松自己的领子，看起来很不自在，"这么说来…你和夏洛克在办案吗？"

"_他正在办_。他在调查沃克案。"

"你是说那个死于过敏休克的人吗？"他的眉毛困惑的皱了起来。

"就是那个。"又是一大口。

"但那是自杀啊！看在上帝的份上，那个人被发现死在自己家里，手里有阿司匹林的空瓶，还有一只没用过的肾上腺素笔*！"（过敏性体质病人用于急救）

约翰耸耸肩，"夏洛克说那说不通—关于他领带的一点什么。总之，他昨天检测了死者的血液。显而易见，他检测出的水杨酸不是来自死者手中的瓶子，而是自制的。我今天早上就是在这场实验带来的满屋子的屁味中醒来的。"雷斯垂德微笑着，听出了约翰语气里流露出溺爱的怒气。"总之，我现在什么忙也帮不上，所以我决定在诊所过的时间长一点。事实上我老板在诊所让我多留些日子。"

"你能想待多久就待多久真是个奇迹，鉴于你和夏洛克经常跑出去破案。"

"真的，"约翰大笑，"但是萨拉是个圣人。我觉得她还把我留在那里，很大程度上是因为她对我们两人的分手还抱有遗憾。"他惨兮兮地微笑着，干掉了最后一点啤酒，然后立刻举手示意要了另一杯。

格雷格眼睛大张，"你和你老板约会啦？"

"啊，嗯，"他摩挲着自己的脖子，"那是前段时间的事了。那时候看起来还是好事，对吧？我们俩谁也没有被触发倒计时，而且都很孤单。就像我说的一样，她是个圣人。我们进展还不错，直到她的爱之时在我们一次约会途中启动了。"

"唉，兄弟，真不好意思。那肯定特糟心。"

酒保将另一杯啤酒放到约翰面前。他立刻拿起杯子大喝一口。"真是走背字，但这注定会发生啊。"

"很难相信她还为此介怀。我是说，分手毕竟是最好的结果了。"

约翰皱起鼻子。"是啊，我也这么觉得，"他用干巴巴地说，做了个鬼脸。

雷斯垂德立刻又变得不自在起来，"约翰—"

"你是怎么遇到你的灵魂伴侣的？格雷格？"

探长被这句突如其来的话吓了一跳，但还是想办法挤出了个微笑，"约翰，我不认为醉到能聊这事的地步了。"约翰就那么凄凉的盯着面前的啤酒，所以雷斯垂德只能吞下了他的顾虑。"我们是通过一个案子认识的。没有什么特别的。我们目光相遇，爱之时清零，彼此介绍自己，开始约会，疯狂陷入爱河，最后结婚。就这样。"他耸肩，因为回想起这段记忆而柔软地微笑着。

"这是你想要的一切吗？"

"比我想要的还要多，就像老话说的。"他的微笑消失了，"约翰，你怎么回事？我以为你说这和夏洛克没关系？"

"这和夏洛克当然有关系。"约翰咬着牙恶狠狠地说，"我他妈整个人生重心都围绕着那个混蛋！现在我觉得我爱上他了，还有，天哪，我现在该怎么做？"

"约翰，"格雷格缓慢地说，对他的朋友更担心了，"说实话我不知道你为什么为此烦恼。这是完全正常的，鉴于—"

他的笑声里没有一丝愉悦。"正常？我就看不出这事有什么正常的！我爱上了一个人，他在我们见面的二十四小时里告诉我他已经和工作结婚了！"

"天哪，"格雷格瑟缩了一下，"他真这么说了？"

约翰把他的头放在桌子上呻吟着。

"听着，夏洛克是自命不凡的混蛋。这没什么可否认的。但是你绝对不能忽视你已经使他作出了转变。还有，你知道，爱之时永远不会错。"

"爱之时！"约翰大吼，愤怒的举起双臂。"那就是他妈的问题所在！一方面，我无法想象没有夏洛克、不和他一起解决案子、不在危险化学品气味中醒来的日子，但另一方面，如果我能遇见我的灵魂伴侣，或者仅仅能他妈的证明有这么个人在什么地方，没准我就能从对我天杀的室友的愚蠢的、自讨苦吃的执念中解脱出来了！"

谈话出现了长长的静寂。约翰等了一会，终于耐不住好奇看向格雷格。后者坐得僵硬无比，脸上表露出无法掩饰的震惊。

"怎么了？"约翰问道，心里恼怒与焦虑参半。

"你的意思是…你是说…_你还没遇到你的灵魂伴侣_？"

"天哪！格雷格！你神游到哪去了！你怎么会认为—你认为谁…"他愣住了，"你认为…这么长时间以来你认为我和夏洛克…"约翰的声音冰冷刺骨。

"约翰，"探长想要安慰他。

"不。妈的—我有那么明显吗？我是说…算了。我必须得走了。"

雷斯垂德站了起来，"不，这不是…"

"谢谢你为了一条短信就来陪我，格雷格。回头见。"他在桌子上扔下一把钱就冲向了门。

"约翰等一下！"但是已经太晚了。他已经出了门，像一阵狂风一样掠过街道。雷斯垂德重重地坐回隔间的椅子上。"真是灾难。"他灌下最后一口啤酒，把脸埋在手掌中间。

夏洛克今天过得不怎么样。沃克案比他想象的要复杂得多。当然了，合成一些化学品并检测乙酰水杨酸非常简单；他小学的时候就会了。不，这些死亡原因都非常容易找出来。

他的实验恰恰证实了他所推断的。沃克对水杨酸的过敏症，对摄入水杨酸的忽视，慢慢将他拖进死亡的边缘。阿司匹林要花上大概二十分钟生效，但是沃克所服下的合成品要用四十分钟以上才能起作用。

但是为什么呢？为什么有人要费心去制作稀释后阿司匹林，并使其进入沃克身体，就为了减慢生效速度，最后形成看似自杀的犯罪现场呢？

很明显，多余的时间是为了使沃克离开犯罪现场，这就意味着下药发生在某个公共场所，某个引人注意的地方。但是既然下药发生在公共场合，为什么没有人阻止凶手呢？一定会有人看到凶手将药片硬塞进另一个人的喉咙里，或者至少能听到沃克求救。要让受害者保持安静四十分钟可不容易，特别是当凶手想要和受害人保持距离。更不用提沃克还有一支肾上腺素笔。

那么，为什么他没有用呢？最明显的答案就是凶手拿走了它，但是问题又来了，沃克有四十分钟再拿一支啊。所以也就是说，他并不知道自己被下了过敏原，直到他意识到问题之后已经来不及拿新的肾上腺素笔了。

但是凶手是如何将自制的阿司匹林药让受害者服下，还不被受害者以及路人发现呢？

当约翰终于回到公寓的时候，他已经完全冷静下来了。他决定就算他对室友的爱已经如此明显，这也不是个问题。如果夏洛克知道并且不做评论，他可能并不在乎。他可不会忽略惹恼他的事，他一定会尖锐指出来的。，鉴于夏洛克对一切事物特别是感情的表现，可以假设夏洛克没注意到，那么他还没有伤害到夏洛克。约翰只是反应过激了。是的，没错。只是反应过激而已。

像原来一样，约翰慢慢地走上221B的楼梯。为了让一切如常，他在挂起外套的时候喊了一声"我到家啦。"

"嗯。"夏洛克回答，双手抵在嘴前。

"案子怎么样了？"

夏洛克抬眼看向他，双眼在演绎的时候微微眯起。"和雷斯垂德吵得怎么样了？"

"得一分，"约翰举起双手表示投降。"你今天吃饭了吗？"夏洛克根本没想回答。"我就把这个当做'不'来理解了。坐着吧，我去炒菜。"

约翰晃到厨房去，拿出了一袋看起来没问题的牛肉和他上礼拜日买的一包混合蔬菜。"夏洛克，"他一边开开关关着几个抽屉一边问，"做饭用的计时器到哪去了？"

夏洛克双眼大睁站了起来，"再说一遍，约翰。"他急切地说。

"计时器到哪去了？"他一边慢慢地重复，一边向夏洛克走去。

"哦！约翰·华生！你真是无与伦比！"他大喊着，在掠过约翰身边的时候用力攥了攥他的胳膊。

约翰只是转了转眼睛，然后将食物又收了起来。这样看来，今天晚上不用做饭了。

当约翰第二天早上醒来的时候，对于夏洛克仍然未归的事只有一点点惊讶。顺便一说，他昨天晚上跑出去的时候，很明显他已经接近整个案子的突破口了。自从约翰看起来在这案子里完全不被需要以来，他都会前往他真正的工作地点—诊所，不知怎的他还有些失望。

和萨拉进行了日常客套，看过了四例嗓子发炎、两例胃病、一例严重的肺炎，医生准备休息了。

"萨拉，"约翰走出办公室，"我要去吃饭。"

"我能和你一起去吗？"他的老板问，"琳达可以为我代班。"

他愉悦地微笑，"当然了。"

两个人在街尽头的一间茶餐厅停下了。他们在和谐的安静中吃着饭，直到萨拉开始叹气。

"约翰，"她放下餐具，"我知道昨天那出灵魂伴侣的事把你烦得不轻。我不想让我们之间有什么芥蒂。你知道，我仍让把你当做我最好的朋友之一。我只希望你能对我也敞开心扉。"

"我们之间没什么芥蒂。说实话，你对我来说也是挚爱的朋友。这只是…有点复杂。"他说出口的时候都忍不住瑟缩。

当这位女士抓住他的破绽时，眼睛都被愉悦点亮了，"约翰·华生，你是不是刚跟我说了'这很复杂'？然后要说什么？'我需要一些空间'，'不是你的错，是我的错'？"她偷笑。

"哦，你明明知道我是什么意思，"他打趣着，和她一起迸发出笑声。

他们的咯咯笑被一声提示音打断了。

约翰僵住了，他轻声说："那是不是…"

"这次可不是我，"萨拉吸了一口气，带着喜悦难以置信地摇了摇头。

重复着挽起袖子这个熟悉的动作，约翰扫视自己的手腕，深受震撼。他再也不用接受数字增长的讽刺致意了。取而代之向他致意的是某个更令人担忧的情况。

"萨拉…"

"怎么了，约翰？那是什么？你还剩下多少时间？"他的老板激动地跳了起来，她的马尾好笑地甩来甩去。

他冲她眨眨眼。"没有了。"

"什么？"她呆住了。

"我—我不知道。没有了。就是归零了。"他的声音混合着可怕的迷惑与沮丧。

"但是这不对，你没有和你的灵魂伴侣对视啊。它就这么动了。为什么呢…"

"我也不知道，"他坐得直到无以复加，看起来就像他曾经是的那个军官，"但是我会找到原因的。"

"当然了。别担心，约翰，我会处理其他事的。你去吧。"

他感激地看着她，再一次为拥有萨拉这样的伟大朋友感到庆幸。然后他向伦敦爱之时分销商进发。

他不明白。他渴望自己的设备能动起来渴望了这么久，结果现在出了这事？

推开店门，迎接约翰的是让人恼火的热情问候。

"嗨！我是媒人托比！"一个邋遢的家伙挂着夸张的笑容。"今天我能如何帮助你呢？"

华生挽起袖子给这个人看了自己的手腕，"我的爱之时归零了，但是我还没遇到我的灵魂伴侣。"他的声音破碎着，但丝毫不影响媒人托比的热情洋溢。

"这不是什么问题。爱之时经常在午夜清零，就在你遇到灵魂伴侣的前一晚。今天你随时有可能遇到你的灵魂伴侣！多让人兴奋啊！"

约翰咬着牙。"是啊，我知道。我的意思是说，我的爱之时在今天归零了，就在几分钟以前，然后又开始计数。"

"哦，亲爱的。"媒人看起来非常震惊。"我可从来没听过这种事。来吧，给我你的名字和生日，我到系统里查查。"他走到柜台后面，身后长发飘飘，用鼠标操纵者一台相当大的电脑。

"约翰·哈密士·华生，生日为一九七一年八月七日。"约翰的焦虑随着鼠标的点击慢慢涌起。

"真奇怪。你是说它在今天清零了？"

他忍不住发出了不高兴的声音，"是啊，就几分钟以前。为什么奇怪？"

"哦，亲爱的，"媒人抬起眼睛抱歉地看着约翰，这可不是约翰此时想要的答复。"根据我们的系统，你应该早就遇到你的灵魂伴侣了…在几年以前。"

"_几年？_"

"大概四年，准确来说。"

妈的，约翰想，那有可能是他从阿富汗回到伦敦之后的任何时刻。他的拳头在身侧握紧，渴望着痛击什么东西。"我不…这是什么意思？"

"啊，"媒人慢吞吞地说，很明显不高兴给出这种消息，"这有可能是因为你先和你的灵魂伴侣成为了朋友，或者他是你的同事，再或者是你经常碰到的人。在这种情况下，当你们的目光接触的时候，你的爱之时会再次清零。尽管，这个…机会可能已经…错过了。"

他的指关节发白。"你要告诉我的是，媒人托比，我已经没有机会知道我何时，甚至能否和我的另一半遇到了吗？"

"啊…"他的话被后屋的一声大叫打断了，相伴而来的还有叮铛、哗啦的噪音。在托比恐惧地喊出"路易莎"的同时，前军人约翰迅速采取了行动。

约翰看到的场景让他完全没想到也丝毫不惊讶。在后屋里，夏洛克·福尔摩斯正和一个女人扭打在一起，约翰推断这个女人就是媒人路易莎。尽管扭打这个词可能是言过其实。显然争斗已经结束了。当咨询侦探将媒人掀翻在地的时候，小床和电脑设备都翻倒在地并且彻底损坏了。

媒人托比发出一声尖利的叫声，向夏洛克冲了过去。在他走出三步之前，约翰就抓住他的胳膊阻止了他。

"夏洛克，你他妈干嘛呢？"

"哦，约翰，你在这真是太棒了。给雷斯垂德打电话，告诉他沃克案的凶手已经抓到了。"

他冷漠的语气对缓和约翰的紧张没有丝毫用处。他低头看了看在他朋友身下挣扎的女人，看了看困惑又惊骇的媒人托比，然后耸耸肩，掏出手机。

在一名警员押送路易莎上车之后不久，雷斯垂德赶到了现场。约翰正试图安慰媒人托比。

"介意解释一下吗？夏洛克？"他听到雷斯垂德问道，感觉既无奈又生气。

"是她兄弟。"

"她兄弟杀了查尔斯·沃克？"

夏洛克重重地叹气，好像对于雷斯垂德不能从简单的四个字里分析出整个案情很是失望。"不，他是她杀害沃克的原因。"当探长进一步表示不解的时候，夏洛克终于决定作出完整解释。

"当我推断出沃克是在不知情的情况下，在公共场合被下了过敏原，我一下子想到了这个药物进入他血液的方式一定是非常隐蔽的，是一种他根本意想不到的方式。查尔斯和他的医生并没有会面，那么他会在什么地方被人在血液里下药呢？当我看到沃克手腕上并不是因为过敏症而出现的红色痕迹时，立刻想到这一定是因为最近刚刚装上爱之时而出现的。

"沃克和媒人路易莎一起上大学；他们都学的是化学专业。沃克很早之前就爱慕路易莎，并最终使自己相信路易莎就是他的灵魂伴侣，但是路易莎并没有给他一个明确的倒计时时间。所以他开始和她十七岁的弟弟约会。"

"真的吗？"雷斯垂德浑身颤抖着，"真是卑鄙。"

"确实是，"夏洛克挑眉，"当他弟弟发现查尔斯想强要路易莎的时候伤透了心。路易莎没有投降，而是假装对沃克感兴趣。她让沃克装一个爱之时，这样他们就能确定两人是不是灵魂伴侣了。她本来仅仅是打算给他证明两人不是灵魂伴侣就够了。当沃克上交自己的个人医疗信息的时候，因此她得知他有水杨酸过敏，于是一个复仇计划在她脑中形成了。

"从这开始，世界上最简单的事情就是制作水杨酸，并从他的包里取出肾上腺素笔。她想要用自制的、低浓度的水杨酸引起温和的过敏症状。她没有意识到这同样会杀死他，只是以稍低一些的速率罢了。当她下了班去与他对峙的时候，发现他在自己的公寓里奄奄一息。她作为这么聪明的女孩，立刻擦干净他的肾上腺素笔，装上了他自己的药剂，拿上一个阿司匹林的空瓶放到他的手里，就好像他是自杀一样。他对路易莎无望的爱情也是导致他自杀的完美动机。"夏洛克发出虚伪的失望嘘声。

"你把这些都查明了，怎么做到的？"

真正让人失望的重点又来了。"我昨天晚上和这位媒人见面了。我一进门就演绎出媒人路易莎是凶手。她帮助我填了医疗信息并在我身上安装了爱之时。这么长的时间远远多于收集信息所必须。当我看过自己身上的安装过程之后，我的结论被证实了。于是我指出了她的犯罪事实。她不承认，我制服她，约翰到达，他叫你来。剩下的你都知道了。"

"好吧。这些都写下来一定特有意思。谢了，"雷斯垂德一边向警车走一边嘟囔着。

约翰扫视了一下，发现媒人托比在夏洛克的演绎过程中被某位警员带走了。约翰耸耸肩，走到夏洛克身后。

"精彩绝伦。"

"是的，谢谢你，约翰，"夏洛克一边说着一边转过身来，"我—"

两人目光相接，然后突然间，两个爱之时同时响了起来。犯罪现场的每一个人伸长了脖子盯着两人。

出于习惯，约翰飞快地将袖子挽到肘部以上，看着自己的设备。

是的，是的，当然了，没错。

"不是吧，"带着鼻音的声音响起，"怪胎和他的宠物？"

夏洛克翻白眼，"是啊，很明显，安德森。"

"那又怎么样？你一直都知道？"他不相信地用鼻子哼着。

"我当然知道了。"

约翰茫然地吐出断断续续的句子："我—我们是…你是我的…_你早就知道？_"

咨询侦探的头快速转向约翰，短暂的震惊从他脸上掠过，看起来完全不合适他。然后他慎重地缩短了两人之间的距离。

有那么一会，他们就是那样注视着对方：约翰满脸迷惑而夏洛克带着他一贯的探寻眼神。当气氛开始变得有些尴尬的时候，夏洛克一把搂住约翰的后颈，将他拉入炽热的深吻之中。

很快的结束深吻之后，两人都有些呼吸不稳，绝望地相互依偎着。夏洛克将额头轻轻地放在约翰的额头上，轻柔地，难以置信地，低声说："_你不知道吗？_"

作者的话：我希望你能喜欢！如果你觉得喜欢的话就回复吧！我一定会非常感激的！简单说两句：

1.我不拥有任何角色和爱之时。

2.题目来自我最爱的一首诗：《灵魂与肉体之间的对话》，由安德鲁·曼威尔（*英国诗人）创作。读一读，那简直就是威力无穷（MARVELLOUS叫我怎么翻译啊捂脸）。懂了吗？*偷笑*

3.说实话我不确定要写麦雷还是把雷斯垂德给路人，所以我留了开放性剧情让读者自己脑补。

4.对于案件我诚恳道歉。这是个意外事故。我本来打算让案件当做背景出现，但是后来…就这样了。

5.现在的版本是没经过编辑、没经过beta、没经过校对的。所以请你们不要在意语法错误之类的事啊。说实话我都没有通读过，所以肯定会有点错误，我一定会尽快编辑。

感谢阅读！

—Her Highness

我一直很好奇为什么凶手不直接将阿司匹林药投放到受害者的食物中下毒，于是我查到阿司匹林"口取可直接刺激胃粘膜，引起上腹不适、恶心、呕吐"，所以肌肉注射可能更加不易发觉。当然了这篇文中案件的逻辑本身就有缺陷，重点在于夏洛克和华生动人的互动。


End file.
